


Fun Family Adventures: Sidney's Family Restaurant

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 3





	Fun Family Adventures: Sidney's Family Restaurant

Fun Family Adventures: Sidney's Family Restaurant  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Ooh Mummy, look! There’s a new one!” Beth looked over her daughter’s shoulder to see what she was so excited about. “Fun Family Adventures” was a very wholesome Youtube channel made for children and hosted by four sisters ranging in age from three to nine. As the family travelled across America and Europe, the parents would film the youngsters visiting places of interest, interacting with the people who worked there and taking part in any activities on offer. It was basically a typical travel show but with each episode being only five or six minutes long. The new episode was entitled “Dinner at Sidney’s”.

Pulling over a chair, Beth sat down next to her eight year old daughter Louise to watch the mini-documentary. It followed the usual format with footage of the visit interspersed with commentary from one of the sisters, reminiscing about the visit in front of a plain curtain. This time it was was the turn of Madelyn, the second eldest, who was Louise’s favourite because they were the same age.

“Last week,” she began, grinning broadly as always, “my sisters and I paid a visit to Sidney’s Family Restaurant in Los Angeles, California! There are hundreds of Sidney’s restaurants all over the world, but the one in LA is the very first! How cool is that?” The footage showed the four girls walking up the steps into the lobby of the popular establishment. 

“We were met by the manager, Emily, who took us on a tour of the huge kitchen!” There was footage of the sisters being shown around a pristine and gleaming industrial kitchen where all the equipment was big enough for cooking girls and young women although no food prep seemed to be taking place at the time. “Sidney’s,” Madelyn explained in voice-over, “is named after Sidney Roebuck, the first girl in America to be legally cooked and eaten.” The video cut back to the cute eight year old in the “studio” again. “She had to fight for four years to win the right to be meat and lots of people thought it was wrong or disgusting! Can you believe that?” She pulled a face of theatrical incredulity. 

“Emily offered to assess our meat to see if we’d be yummy!” The commentary switched back to voice-over and the footage now showed the eldest sister, Meagan, helping the littlest one to undress while the two middle girls quickly stripped out of their own clothes. “Penny is too little to be cooked for real, of course,” Madelyn continued, referring to the smallest of her sisters, “but Emily said she could join in anyway.” 

The screen now showed all four girls naked and lined up with their hands politely clasped behind their backs, waiting for inspection. Beth couldn’t help wondering how many boys and even men would watch this video for the opportunity to finally see the girls naked. The family behind “Fun Family Adventures” was rather conservative in many ways and the girls were always dressed modestly. Even on the beach, their swim-suits were one-pieces often worn with sarongs or t-shirts over the top. Seeing them lined up as meat-girls was certainly a novelty but did nothing to detract from the over-all innocent sweetness of the video. 

“We had to take off all our clothes,” voice-over Madelyn explained, “ready for Emily to check our meat.” The footage showed Emily checking out each girl in turn, making a visual inspection and squeezing different parts of their bodies. The girls all giggled happily as their turns came and watched with interest while their sisters were examined. “We were all given A-grades!” Madelyn enthused from the studio, talking into the camera, “and Emily asked if one of us would like to be cooked so the rest of us could have her for dinner!” The video showed the three eligible girls standing in a huddle, their cute little bare behinds sticking out while they fervently discussed the options. 

“In the end,” Madelyn in the studio informed the viewers, her smile not wavering for a second, “my little sister Devlyn volunteered!” Now the video cut back to the kitchen showing the three girls dressed once more but Devlyn, a cute six year old with blonde hair, big blue eyes and just the right amount of meat on her bones to make her look delicious, was still naked and being vigorously washed by her sisters, supervised by a couple of chefs. 

“We had to make sure she was super clean all over!” Madelyn explained over the footage. “Then the chef scrubbed her hard with salt then rubbed butter all over her body.” Clips of these events taking place were shown on the screen. Devlyn looked a little uncomfortable with the salt-scrubbing but managed to keep up her smile and it was clear she enjoyed the butter. The video, like all the family produced, was carefully edited to be family-friendly but Beth was damn sure the little soon-to-be meat-girl was getting off on having the butter rubbed into every inch of her skin. 

“Next, Devlyn had to bend over a special frame,” the video showed her doing so, cheered on and encouraged by her sisters, “while the spit was pushed into her privates!” The video cut to Madelyn giggling and holding her hands to her face in mock shock. “Next a little spit went into her butt so she wouldn’t slip around while she cooked!”

The video cut back to the kitchen where Devlyn was now fully spitted. Beth wondered if her daughter would miss the girl she had come to think of as a friend in future videos but at least it wasn’t her favourite getting cooked. Louise was showing no signs of distress at the video, just an interest in the process. The little blonde meat girl’s wrists and ankles were cuffed to the pole while skewered her entire young body. The camera panned along as she waited in the mount for basting before going in the oven. When the cameraman, he dad, reached her head he moved around in front to show her face. Her mouth being open wide due to the spit gave her a look of surprise but otherwise she looked happy, her sparkly blue eyes darting about. 

“We all took turns basting her with yummy barbecue sauce!” Madelyn explained over the video of she and her sisters doing just that. After a few minutes, the spit was turned so that they could baste the front of Devlyn’s body. Beth could not help but chuckle – videos posted on Youtube of children in the bath or shower or playing naked in their back yard quickly got deleted but the rather over-zealous mods yet here was a lingering, full-frontal shot of a young girl’s body, as well as the frank way all four sisters had been displayed on camera earlier. Apparently it was against the rules to show naked children having fun but show them being prepped and cooked and it was all dandy!

“Once we’d got her covered all over,” Madelyn grinned at the camera, remembering the happy moment, “it was into the oven for Devlyn!” The video showed two kitchen workers lifting the spit and locking it into one of the big ovens where it started to turn between the red-hot cooking elements. “Emily took us to the dining room,” Madelyn continued, “which has a huge statue of Sidney Roebuck! Then she told us all about this amazing girl and the history of the food empire she helped to create!” A link showed up at the bottom of the screen inviting viewers to click for more information. “Then finally it was time to eat!” 

The camera showed the whole family sat around a table, including the parents, and Devlyn’s golden-brown, roasted body was wheeled out on a trolley, the spit still through her. One of the Sidney’s staff carved her meat and served it to the family who helped themselves to vegetables and other sides from the platter in the middle of the table. Then they all joined hands and said Grace, giving thanks for the food they were about to enjoy. 

“The meal was DE-licious!” Madelyn enthused to the camera. She then held up a framed photograph of her sister, the one from their website, and gave it a little kiss. “Goodbye, Devlyn. You were an awesome sister and even better dinner!” 

The video ended there with a flash-screen reminding viewers who hadn’t already to hit the subscribe button, followed by an advert for the most popular videos from the family’s channel. 

“Wow! That was a great one!” Louise enthused, clicking the re-play icon to watch it again from the beginning. 

“Quite something, huh?” Her mum chuckled. 

“Mummy?” Louise asked, looking a little sheepish.

“Yes, honey?” 

“Can we go to Sidney’s this weekend?”

“I guess we could...” Beth furrowed her brow a little. “You want to eat there or get eaten?”

“Not sure...” The pretty, eight year old brunette smiled. “I’ll watch this a few more times and decide!”


End file.
